


Key Communications

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia sends Artie a saucy instant message and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Communications

Artie sat frowning at his computer screen and mumbling to himself, “If it was in Berlin last May, must have been,” he waved his hand as though trying to convince an invisible audience, “how else can you account for the incident in the diner?” His brow creased further as he leaned forward, tugging at his lower lip, “So what about the lederhausen?” 

His computer sounded with a small trilling noise that Artie ignored as he continued to mumble to himself, “The green hair would suggest a secondary presence but…” he ran his hands through his goatee and chewed on his lower lip. The second time his computer trilled, he was startled out of his auto-debate, and looked up, “Wha? What is that?” Artie glanced around the room looking for anything suspicious. He turned to Claudia, “Do you hear that?”

Claudia gave a half grunt of annoyance at being disturbed and quickly went back to her own work. Artie gave her a low powered glare and turned back to his computer where he finally noticed a flashing box at the bottom of the screen. “What the hell is that?” he asked quietly. With a guilty look at Claudia knowing he really shouldn’t click on randomness he found on his desktop but horribly curious, Artie scrolled his mouse to the icon and, holding his breath, pressed the button.

A chat box opened up in the lower right hand corner of his screen. There was a message from someone with the handle “sisterFlo13.” The message read: “Hey Artie, what are you wearing?”

Artie sputtered but looked down at his clothing without really meaning to, “What am I? Earth tones but…what the, who is that?” He sputtered for a few more moments and then said, “Claudia?” with a slight whine and pointed at the screen.

The redhead held up one finger but didn’t even so much as glance over her shoulder at him, “Kinda busy here, Artie.”

He looked back to the screen just as a second message popped: “Ignoring me?”

Artie squinted threateningly at the screen and then leaned forward and typed quickly: “Who is this?” When he hit “send”, Artie found that he had also been assigned a handle, “OldGuysRule.” He glared at the user name and waited for a reply from sisterFlo13.

“An admirer,” was the speedy reply.

Artie, becoming more agitated, went into lecture mode: “This is a secure government site. Hacking into this computer program is tantamount to treason. I suggest you exit quickly and quietly and do not return.”

“Wow, you sounded like Mrs. F just then,” was the reply.

Artie typed angrily, his hands flying across the keys, “Identify yourself!”

SisterFlo13 observed, “You must be getting slow, Old Man.”

Artie glared at the screen once again and then glanced in Claudia’s direction when he heard a barely contained snort of laughter. “Claudia?” he asked, “are you sisterFlo13?”

Claudia gave a disappointed noise and typed, “Don’t be a killjoy, Artie. Wanna see what I’m wearing?”

Artie rolled his eyes but clicked on the link that Claudia had sent him. He did his best to cover the stuttery surprised breath when he saw the image in the link. It was part of the Victoria’s Secret website and featured a young, half-naked, redhead model facing away from the camera. She was wearing a pair of panties that left little to the imagination. “Are those made of fishnet?” Artie practically groaned. He cleared his throat and straightened in his chair when he heard a quite laugh come from Claudia’s direction.

“So,” sisterFlo13 typed again, “what are you wearing?”

Artie furrowed his brow in exasperation and looked down at his wrinkled button up shirt and corduroy trousers. ‘What the hell would she consider sexy?’ he wondered to himself. He attempted to type a response several times, erasing his message each time, and then finally sighed in exasperation and typed, “My bathrobe.”

“I like your bathrobe,” sisterFlo13 typed and then followed up the message with a saucy winking icon.

Artie chuckled to himself and responded, “I guess should count myself lucky that you’re the kind of kinky that you are.”

SisterFlo13 typed, “*snort* Damn skippy you’re lucky.”

Artie shifted in his chair and threw a worried glance over his shoulder, “So…” he typed.

SisterFlo13 responded, “*s* Wearing anything under that bathrobe?”

Artie silently admonished himself for the blush that he felt creep up his cheeks. Once again he waged a mental war with himself before responding, “No.”

He heard Claudia whisper, “That’s the ticket,” from her computer station. “So, I sit in your lap and wrap my arms around your neck, playing with those curls that brush your collar when you’re in need of a haircut like you are now.”

Artie swallowed audibly as he imagined Claudia wearing nothing but those tiny panties, sitting in his lap. He shifted again and tried to tug at the front of his trousers surreptitiously, “I’m kissing your shoulders and neck softly, resting my hands on your waist.” He hit “send” quickly before he changed his mind.

He congratulated himself when he heard a quiet sigh from Claudia, “I tug on your curls to tip your head back so that I can place small kisses along your jaw. Kiss your mouth softly, teasing, and lick at your bottom lip.”

Artie swallowed a groan and spread his feet under his desk, trying to give himself a little relief without being obvious about it. “I slide my hands up the soft skin of your back and pull you to me. Kiss you hard. One hand slides up the inside of your silky thigh.”

Artie grinned, a victorious look on his face, when he heard Claudia’s fingers fumble slightly on the keys, “I break the kiss long enough to move so I’m straddling your lap. Move my hips against you, grinding on your lap. I pull open your bathrobe so I can kiss down your neck, moving toward your chest.”

Artie wasn’t successful in hiding his reaction this time and Claudia’s answering giggle made him growl low in his throat before typing viciously, “I roll my chair to the desk so I can lean you back against it. Kiss down your neck and around your breasts, pulling a nipple into my mouth and sucking hard while my fingers slide into your panties.”

Claudia gasped and Artie thought he heard a zipper open. Claudia’s next communication was full of misspellings, “Arch hps, begng u to slde ur fgrs insde me. Pllng ur hed hrd agnst my brests.” Artie furrowed his brow, confused at the suddenly inarticulate typing and glanced over at Claudia to see that she was typing one handed. He heard her gasp quietly as her right arm moved rhythmically.

His mouth dropped open in shock and he growled with desire when he realized that Claudia was touching herself. He quickly wheeled his chair over so that he hovered behind her and whispered in her ear, “Need a hand?”

Claudia glanced over her shoulder, her face flushed, and chuckled as she kissed Artie’s cheek, “Yes, please.”


End file.
